Regulation of genes coding for the storage protein Glycoprotein II in the developing embryo of the bean Phaseolus vulgaris is being studied. Studies will be completed on the accumulation and synthesis of the protein throughout seed development, and in embryos removed from the seed and grown in sterile culture. The mRNAr coding for the four protein polypeptides will be isolated and translated in vitro; this will be done using several RNA isolation procedures including phenol extraction, polyA containing RNA extraction, and polysome isolations. C-DNA will be prepared against the isolated RNA and will be used to measure the reiteration frequency of the storage protein genes in the cotyledons where large amounts of storage protein are synthesized, in the embryo axis where low amounts of storage protein are synthesized, and in tissues of the post-embryonic plant where there is no evidence for synthesis of storage proteins.